Words Left Unsaid
by Hachibukai
Summary: Regretful, he silently wished to turn back time – back to when she could still hear him. Oneshot. StingxLucy.


**A/N **I know you're all mentally killing me right now… *bows* please forgive me! Punish me if you please… But I can't help it – especially when a certain Rach-sensei (**Fiamatta Montague**) kept on inspiring me to write, credits to her for driving the concept of this plot out of my _almost _dried out brain. Blame it all on a quote she made on the spot while we're talking. _Hey Rach, you know how grateful I am, right? Thank you so much. _*griiiins*

Right, and also… please look forward to our collab works in the future. Teehee! :)

The words written in _italics _are flashbacks. :)

**Disclaimer: **Ah-huh! My name isn't Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**WORDS LEFT UNSAID**

* * *

He knew her whole body was burning. She was paler than usual and it's as if he could see a beast pushing her soul out of her body and squeezing the very life away from her.

And the worst part is…

He couldn't do anything.

Damn, he couldn't even tell her any comforting words.

He halted for a moment, adjusting her weight behind his back as he continued to walk down the muddy road. He could feel her skin brushing against the sides of his bare stomach.

"Ne, Sting?" she hummed softly, "Are we there yet?"

.

.

.

_He wouldn't die here. _

_Definitely _not _in this pathetic kind of way._

_He rapidly ran as he dodged the falling debris here and there. The wall around him was about to give in, the ceilings were shaking, the ground was trembling. The castle was at the verge of collapsing. _

_He had little time left. _

_Just then, his ears picked up a beautiful voice. _

_Someone was still inside. But, why the hell is she singing? _

_Unconsciously, he followed the location of the voice. _

_And there, he saw Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, singing a song as tears continued to stroll down her pale cheeks. _

"_Oi, are you crazy?" he yelled, not quite sure what to feel. _

_Who in her right mind would sing and cry inside a collapsing castle? _

_Was she thinking this was some kind of a theater play? _

"_Oi." He screeched, agitated. _

_He figured it was no use speaking to her. For a moment, his mind held a mini tug of war in between leaving the girl to die or save__ the both of them__. _

_He chose the latter. _

_That __sounded a lot__ better. _

_He tapped her by the shoulder yet she remained singing. That's when he realized who she was looking at. It was Yukino, his former guild mate. _

_Dead._

_Yukino's dead body was starting to evaporate into thin air. _

_It was then he figured out, he __needed __to take the Fairy Tail mage out by force. He had to get his mind straight. There's no way he would be able to save Yukino… But he could still save the Fairy Tail mage. _

_He had no choice. _

_He grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. _

_No complaints?_

_No surprise reactions?_

_She must be under a state of shock._

_._

_._

_._

"Hn." He nodded his head gently, anxiety written all over his face. He was grateful she couldn't see his expression or she'd surely tease him to no end.

"Describe the stars for me…"

He felt her warm breath against his nape; he cleared his throat and tried his best to hide any hint of sadness in his voice.

"It's the same as yesterday." He answered, trying to sound annoyed.

He heard her chuckle behind his back as he hardly fought the tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Until now, you're still as cold and smug as ever…" She paused and smiled gently, hugging him tightly and burying her face on his neck. "I love you…"

.

.

.

_ "Can't you be sweet to me even for a moment? You know… I just want to experience having a boyfriend before I die?" she asked him, blush creeping across her cheeks. _

_ Sting smirked, "No way! You're not my type." _

_ "Eh. I will die soon. Maybe you can reconsider?" She exclaimed; he knew she was embarrassed. _

_ It was true; her life didn't belong to her any longer ever since that Eclipse plan was executed. She was luckier than Yukino, he supposed. It must have been __the__ both of them who died that day. _

_ Still, any moment she might die. _

_ And she was prepared for it. _

_ But he wasn't. _

_ "Then maybe you should let me touch your boobs before you die?" he joked, instantly regretting his words. _

_ A dark aura emanated from Lucy's body, one that could rival Rouge's when losing his cool. He winced, _'Me and my big mouth!'_ he thought, and…_

_ BAM! _

_ A new and improved Lucy kick developed solely for Sting Eucliffe was again carried upon for the umpteenth times today. "Don't try your luck on me, Eucliffe!" she barked. _

_ Yep, it's as he said… _

_ She was prepared for her death._

_ But he isn't. And never will be._

_._

_._

_._

He let out a smirk but he wasn't able to hold back his tears any longer. He twitched his head, trying to look at her face. "Baka~" his voice was shaking, his grip on her legs tightened, "I know… Because I'm the great–"

He felt her weight pinned on his back and her grasp loosening.

"–Sting Eucliffe."

He stood on her parent's grave just as she requested. But still, deep in his heart he wasn't ready to let her go.

No not yet.

Not now.

There was nothing that Sting could have done about it, she was even prepared. It must have been selfish for him to hold on. But still, he held her lifeless body against his chest; his hand tenderly stroked her blonde hair.

He was crying.

He watched her body vanish little by little – just like how he saw Yukino.

Still he hugged her, not ever willing to let go.

He cursed himself. He should've known better. He knew she was dying, but he didn't savor every moment she was still by his side.

He knew, all his life, he would regret this day…

The day he didn't get the chance to tell her he loves her.

"Lucy, I love you… Do you hear me? I love you…" he screamed.

.

* * *

**A/N **Ah, don't kill me! *shields hands* I'll update my other fics soon. I promise... Please be patient with me. :) For those who read "**The Kiss**", thank you so much! :D

**White Dragon Slayer's Mark** will be updated soon, worry not. :)


End file.
